


one on one

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 铁虫铁互攻。不要挑战自己的极限玩踩地雷。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	one on one

[ 虫铁side ]

彼得一边看着手机里朋友传来的讯息，一边发出惊叹声，托尼还来不及问他到底是看到什么，彼得就已经趴在他对面桌上，脸上红通通但更衬得他眼神亮闪闪的，又期待又兴奋地看着他问：托尼，你知道男人除了射精这种高潮外，还有另一种前列腺高潮吗？

托尼被他问得有点啼笑皆非，打了响指就让星期五把面前的投影幕给收起来、让他跟显然已经精虫上脑的男孩毫无阻隔地面对面，故意用跟彼得一样神秘兮兮的口气回答：知道啊，不就是平常我用手指就把你玩到射精那样吗。

彼得被托尼的回答噎到说不出话来，而后才在托尼猖狂的笑声里跃过桌子扑上托尼的背，不满地大声嚷嚷：才不是那样！你肯定不知道！

就在托尼烦他烦得不行又甩不掉他的时候，彼得又叨叨絮絮放软声音就像平常对他有所求那样地说：听说按摩前列腺很舒服，你真的不要试试看吗？我也想让你感受那种快感呀。

平时习惯的立场忽然颠倒过来，托尼除了一开始有点抗拒外，在看到彼得满脸通红地说要先让他硬起来、之后才能比较好享受被按摩前列腺的快感后，很快就把那点因陌生而升起的抗拒给拋诸脑后。

托尼舒舒服服地靠著枕头，把腿打开成M字型，下半身早就被彼得脱下长裤，他不知道为什么彼得要留着他的平口内裤而不是连同裤子一起脱掉。他毫不在意彼得挤在他腿间有点不知所措，只是把手搭在阴茎蛰伏的跨间，僭越彼得的设想，慢条斯理地隔着内裤揉搓起来。

你说要让我硬起来难道只是靠那双眼视姦我吗？我可没有被人看就会硬的怪癖。他用脚踩上男孩的小腹，而如果他的脚跟再往下一点，就能压上彼得的裤裆。但他只踩着彼得，随自己手上的动作或轻或重地施加力道。

做点你该做的事，比如⋯⋯他的手拉开内裤裤头，让已经充血挺立的阴茎从紧绷的布料里探出前端与一小部分的肉茎。

摸我。

禁不起撩拨的年轻男孩发出一声不满的低吼，伸手拉开托尼的手不让他再这样继续离题地挑衅自己，他俯在托尼的胯下，将饱满的根部连同布料吸入口中含弄，手则握住露出内裤裤头的顶端，让已经潮湿的龟头顶著他的掌心来回摩擦，另一只手则沿着臀缝不著轻重地按压着，直到布料被夹入，现出一处凹槽，彼得才吐出被唾液浸湿的囊袋，改圈住伞状的下沿，用拇指摩挲著渗出更多前液的马眼。

托尼，这样可以了吗？彼得试图征询托尼的意见。他不确定托尼準备好了没有，毕竟他们之中托尼才是经验丰富的那个，虽严格说来他的经验也随着与托尼交往的时日渐长而慢慢累积，但他总是被给予的那个，即使能以自身的感受去揣测，难免仍担心自己是否做得太少或做错，无法让托尼得到他想给他的。

我的前列腺可不在龟头上，你得插进去。托尼露骨的话让彼得的脸红得更加彻底，连脖子与耳朵都烧红起来。

彼得在手上挤了很多润滑液，量多到托尼皱起眉问他你以为那是要擦在身上的防晒油吗？

我只是觉得这样进去比较不会弄痛你⋯⋯彼得用指尖沾了一大坨被掌心捂热的润滑液，先是在那个紧闭的入口前揉了几下，被涂上润滑液的肉洞颜色变得更加深重，托尼又不耐烦地嘁了一声，彼得吞咽下一口口水，慢慢把中指插入那个不断收缩蠕动的洞里。

托尼，你还好吗？彼得有点不安地抬头看向托尼，试图询问他的感受，但托尼只是握住自己的阴茎，缓慢地上下套弄起来，附带投给彼得一个鼓励的眼神：你可以再多加一根手指，然后再进来一点。托尼舔了舔嘴唇：你现在进去的手指还没有一个龟头长，前列腺可不在那么前面的位置，你的手指难不成就这么短？

即使被托尼嘲笑，彼得也没有恼怒，只是专注得噘起嘴按照自己的步骤慢慢推进手指。谁让托尼实在太紧了，他害怕自己鲁莽的动作会弄伤托尼。

不把托尼身体当一回事的人是他自己。

托尼一边抚摸自己的阴茎，一边低低地喘息，彼得甚至可以看到那根颜色深红的阴茎上抹了一层又一层的透明黏液，是托尼的手指从龟头带来的，就这么随着他手上动作一下下抹到阴茎上，漫不经心地，似乎并不把彼得插入体内的手指当一回事。彼得有点不满地鼓起脸颊，这跟说好的不一样，托尼根本沈浸在自己的手淫里，完全没有把心思留给他。不喜欢被忽视的青少年於是退出中指，在托尼还没来得及察觉问他前，又将食指与中指并拢，趁着前头抹上的润滑液，直接捅进肉穴里。这种赌气的举动并没让托尼感到不适或疼痛，他反而还能笑着抬起一条腿压在彼得的肩上，好让肉穴可以张得更开，方便彼得探索，同时好整以暇地下指导棋：曲起手指摸摸看。如果你摸到我的前列腺，我会让你知道的。

彼得別无选择，他永远愿意为获得托尼注意力做出托尼要他做的事。

托尼腿上的浓密腿毛随姿势变换而若有似无地蹭著彼得的脖子。彼得不知道托尼是不是故意的，比起他，托尼才是他们俩之中最熟悉彼此身体的那一个，否则他也不会在这种宣称要给托尼一个前列腺高潮、手指插在托尼屁股里却仍然要听托尼的指挥，一个口令一个动作地行动了。

年长者的不以为意为青少年的年轻气盛添上一捧柴火，彼得慢慢撑开不断挤压手指的肠肉，试着回想托尼以往是怎么用手指摸他。不，他通常无暇顾及这点，因为托尼太熟悉他了，托尼只需要一个吻的时间就能準确按住他体内那个舒服得不得了的位置，而他就会握住自己的阴茎，逼自己不能这么快射精，这样会弄脏托尼根本还没脱下的衣服。托尼的指头会施力按压那个点⋯⋯彼得想起这点，用力，他一边加重指尖力道一边抬头观察托尼的表情，直到他听见托尼洩出一声低哑呻吟，有点不确定地又按了一次。

托尼又一次毫不吝啬地拉长呻吟，确实让彼得知道他摸对地方了。彼得能感觉到他原本就半硬的阴茎被托尼那声无预警的呻吟给勾得完全硬了，他忍不住用另一只手解开裤头，探进早就湿黏不已的内裤里学托尼圈住自己的阴茎，后背立刻被托尼的后脚跟蹬了下，并且对上托尼因为不耐烦而瞇起的眼。

別再这么扭扭捏捏的了。你不是一个精虫上脑的青少年吗，难道你翘起来的那玩意是装饰用的按摩棒？托尼故意学彼得平常紧张时就会做的，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，但另一只手又摸上自己的胸口，指尖绕着未被胸毛掩过的浅色乳头打转，指头捻住乳头将之拉长的同时他又伸长舌头做出微勾的形状。

过於明显的勾引让彼得忍不住抽出手指，趴到他身上，吸吮那条灵巧的舌头，替托尼抚慰另一边未被顾及的乳头。他们的阴茎抵在一块，托尼干脆一视同仁地圈住，随着他们唇舌交缠的节奏开始用力套弄起来，然后在彼得从鼻腔发出急促的喘息时冷不防推开他。

托尼掂了掂那对差点要到达高潮而紧绷起来的肉囊，又在彼得向下看的视线里以中指揉著深色的入口，这个动作的意味不言而喻：现在是该履行你的承诺了，帕克先生。

意识到托尼的明示使彼得不由自主地紧张起来，他现在看上去不像蜘蛛人，反而更像是被风吹歪行径路线的工蜂，在托尼面前徒劳无功地团团转：我，噢天啊，我现在该先找到保险套，对，托尼你把保险套放哪了⋯⋯妈的！托尼的吼叫成功使彼得停下来，他翻了个白眼：除了你以外再也没有其他人能操我了，所以拜托快点把你的老二插进来，否则我就要收回对你的承诺了。

尽管托尼知道后背式可能会让彼得进入得更加顺利，但他们若真是那么做，他就没办法好好欣赏现在的这一幕：他的男孩小心翼翼地扶著阴茎，试图在不弄痛他的情况下插入他。那是一种托尼前所未有的体验，他向来是那个掌握并安排一切的人，鲜有被珍惜体贴的时候，然而现在他的男孩却让他感受到这种新奇而陌生的心情。

被撑开的感觉并不好受，尤其彼得的扩张并没有做得很确实，好在送入的润滑液够多，还有令人庆幸的一点是彼得并不天赋异禀，阴茎尺寸落在正常范围内，加上浅淡粉嫩的肤色，是根跟主人一样还算秀气的东西。这让托尼没有受太多苦头，就顺利让彼得完全进入他里头。

彼得紧紧咬住下唇，如同托尼正紧紧绞著他。这时候托尼还有余力对他拋来一个好整以暇的笑容。

继续。托尼说。这种时候就不需要我再教你了吧。

彼得的手起初只是搭在托尼的大腿上，轻而缓慢地摆起腰来，他实在不得不这么做，因为托尼太紧了，即使有润滑液的帮忙，也无法阻止富有弹性的肠肉不停地挤压、蠕动，就像一张嘴正紧紧地吸着他。

接下来根本不需要托尼再多说什么，那张善于调情的嘴在越来越快的抽送里，只剩下随着龟头擦过肉壁而张口喘息的用处。可就在托尼还来不及要彼得换个角度，別把他当一亩急需被翻土的荒田似单调地捣弄，彼得的手指忽然像是要陷入托尼的肉里似地紧紧掐著他的腰，绷紧臀部就将自己深深埋入，只剩下一对将托尼臀肉拍红的肉囊掛在交合处，几个哆嗦之后红著脸看向有点还未反应过来的托尼。

对、对不起，我刚刚忍不住射在里面⋯⋯

给我出去。

托尼没好气地指使彼得离开他身上，彼得却在退出后又重新靠上来趴在他身上向他索吻，手识相地握住托尼根本还没射精、硬得不行的阴茎。

肏没几分钟就射？托尼的口气有点不敢置信：我现在相信你前面真的是第一次了。

这是误会⋯⋯彼得微弱地反驳，口气心虚得连他自己都无法被说服：我只是欠缺经验累积而已，你让我多在上面几次，我就会慢慢变持久了。

托尼懒得理他，敷衍地亲著这个急于弥补而攻势热烈的男孩，原本搭在后腰上的手掌不动声色地慢慢往下，情色地揉著其中一边挺翘又有弹性的臀肉，然后趁彼得察觉不对劲前，熟门熟路地摸到那个今天还未被开拓的穴口，直接插进两根手指。彼得在亲吻里发出惊吓的哼声，但托尼并没有放开他，舌尖来回舔弄最为敏感的上颚，让男孩无法招架过於直接的刺激而放弃挣扎，手指同时在没被润滑而干涩的甬道里摸没几下，便听见彼得鼻间哼出转了调的短音。

你不是欠缺在上面的经验。托尼放开被亲得有些喘不过气的彼得，嘲弄地说：是没能活用自己先前累积起来的经验，我不介意再帮你重新复习一次。

[ 铁虫side ]

於是局势丕变。

彼得向来难以拒绝托尼在这时的要求，他甚至是跃跃欲试地期待托尼又会带给他什么新的东西，即使第一次进入托尼的过程很快就结束在他无法克制自己的冲动里，托尼明摆著今天不再让他有练习的机会，他也无暇细想，因为托尼跨上他的身体，他的臀肉被托尼的手掌抓握住，像水手掌握着船上的舵需要施力才不致使船的方向被海浪打乱。

彼得首先感受到的并不是被托尼有著浓密腿毛的小腿夹着肋侧不让他乱动的刺痒感，而是一个抵在他背上的东西，有一下没一下地蹭著，在经过的当下隐隐带着温凉湿意，感觉像是蜗牛爬行后留下的黏液痕迹。尽管没有回头张望彼得也知道那是什么，但彼得没办法去在意背上被托尼蹭得一片湿黏。他那根才嚐过一点甜头而暂时萎软的阴茎被托尼握在手里，甚至往后扳过，比阴茎还要柔软的舌头先是从肉囊底下舔，接着又往与阴茎相连的位置移动。

托尼舔得很慢，彼得甚至觉得托尼是要沿着他阴茎上每根血管的走向全部用舌头描绘一遍。他忍不住夹紧臀部，却被察觉这个动作的托尼放过被舔得更加水亮的阴茎，在臀肉上留下一个鲜明的咬痕。托尼咬得不算用力，但彼得仍然被突如其来的疼痛刺激得叫了一声。

放轻松。我是舔你的老二，不是下一秒就要把它咬断吃进肚子里。托尼舔著他留下的齿印，连最浅的凹痕都积存了他的唾液。

我没办法⋯⋯彼得的声音听起来有点委屈，你舔得太仔细了，好像我是一根棒棒糖似的。

你明明就很舒服。托尼改握着男孩肉感结实的大腿，轻轻咬起大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉。另一手也没閒著，将彼得已经渐渐又硬起的阴茎时紧时松地握着，引得彼得难耐地喘息。

嘿，认真点。托尼往彼得屁股上拍了一巴掌，又舔起白皙臀肉上浮出的浅红掌印。我在教你怎么让床伴舒服，这可不是让你享受的时候。

托尼离开他身上，又拍拍他的屁股让他翻回来。彼得不假思索地照托尼意思行动，他躺回床上屈起双腿让自己在托尼面前一览无遗。

接下来你要看清楚了。彼得的视线不由自主落在托尼舔著嘴角的舌尖，直到托尼俯在他腿间，让那点舌尖在他的小腹上来回舔拭体液与汗水，他的眼珠便随着舌尖的位置而移动，不是托尼的舌尖有什么致命的吸引力，而是因为托尼的表情实在太性感了，彼得看着他便觉得自己像是被他舔融的冰淇淋，一点力气也没有。

就在彼得看迷了眼的时刻，一根粗长的手指在未经润滑的情况下，仅仅是抹过彼得根部一点被保险套润滑剂沾湿的体毛，便借着若有似无的湿意叩开紧缩的穴口。即使彼得吃痛叫出声，也只是被托尼按著小腹不让他因痛胡乱扭动身体。男孩蜷起的脚趾在床单上留下许多皱折，但插在他屁股里的那根手指却反其道而行，缓慢碾磨抚平指腹经过的每一寸肉折。

你是应该要在为床伴扩张时做足润滑没错。托尼亲吻他又逐渐充血饱胀的龟头，彼得忍不住夹紧臀部，抬腰往托尼的嘴唇顶弄。他实在被托尼教得太好了，在追求快感这块他简直没有任何包袱，如果托尼的嘴可以为他口交让他得到快感，那么要求托尼舔弄甚至吸吮他的阴茎，完全是再自然不过的事，他根本无须感到羞耻，托尼让他目眩神迷的舌尖只是在顶端打了个转便又缩进嘴里。托尼甚至轻咬了下敏感的肉冠边缘，逼得彼得往后躲，別无选择地将托尼的手指含得更深。

但有时也不用这么小心，如果你的床伴很心急，又被你慢吞吞地扩张，肯定没一会儿就失去兴致。托尼沿着他的腹股沟往上舔，彼得咬著嘴唇忍住脱口而出就会变成呻吟的喘息声，但那根被肠肉紧裹著的手指实在太有存在感，托尼只要稍稍移动，手指上的老茧就会直接刮过肉壁，引起彼得的颤抖。

对了，你一开始说要让我感受什么？

托尼的舌头已经来到他的胸口，没有任何体毛覆盖的胸口使得濡湿水痕更加明显。托尼故意在左胸上小小一圈的浅褐色乳晕上打转，另一只手跟著拢住未被造访的右胸。男孩尚算厚实的胸肌在他手里跟面团似地，被堆弄起来又握在掌心里揉弄，就是也迟迟不肯碰已经被间接刺激得立起的乳头。

彼得忍不住挺起胸口，又抓着托尼的头发，想让托尼碰碰它们，一边分心回答他的问题：前列腺、前列腺高潮。

噢，前列腺，当然了。托尼装模作样地附和他。我记得你还赞同了我每次只用手指就能让你高潮这件事。

我是、我是⋯⋯彼得的话还没说完，那根粗长的手指便在他里头屈起，指节隐隐压迫著某处，这让彼得叫了一声，是难掩快感的那种。

你当然是了。托尼手上又施力，这次彼得忍不住抖了下，男人的唇舌与手都离开他的胸口，只剩下同样勃起的阴茎紧紧相贴。

不对，他们相连的还有那根在他身体里作怪的手指。彼得咬著自己的手背，忍耐体内阵阵近似被轻微电流刺激的快感，随着托尼时轻时重的按压周围接连泛起。他的阴茎已经完全挺立，食髓知味又贪恋快感的男孩知道如何让自己得到更多，於是他扭起腰，磨蹭起托尼沉甸甸压抵著他的阴茎，透明的前液将他们的阴茎涂上一层水光；彼得在磨蹭托尼的过程里，一直试图让那根手指能按到正确的位置上，托尼却忽然抽出手指，窄小的肉穴迅速合拢恢复成并未被外物侵入的紧闭模样。彼得也对他投去一个不解的眼神，似乎迷惑他为什么扩张只做了一半就又收手。

如果你不知道该怎么找別人的前列腺，那就先从自己开始练习。托尼的手指在颜色泛深的穴口周围绕圈，就是迟迟不再探入，用意明显。彼得不得不舔湿自己的中指，在托尼的注视下缓缓将手指插进那个迫不及待包围住他的肉穴。

动一动啊，否则你怎么找到你的前列腺？托尼开口催他，并往后退开留给他方便动作的空间。

一开始的异物感与疼痛都与托尼给他的大同小异，彼得尽可能把腿张得更开，好让自己能更好探索内部。柔软的肠肉不断挤压探入的手指，再加上手势角度不是很好的关系，一直摸不到刚刚被托尼玩弄的位置让他有些焦躁，手上的力道也大了起来，他只能紧紧咬著嘴唇忍耐自己带来的疼痛。反而是托尼看不过去这种对自己毫不留情的鲁莽，握住他的手腕要他停下。

你不能因为是自己的身体就这么粗鲁，你会受伤的。托尼皱起眉责备他。

彼得委屈地回答说：我只是想快点找到前列腺的位置。托尼有些啼笑皆非，重新搭上彼得的手，同时顺势在彼得手指撑开的一点缝隙里插入一根手指。他们的手指被不断收缩的肠肉紧裹在一块，这让彼得有种说不上的怪异感受，但很快就在托尼的指导下忘了这点。

我说过了，你得摸仔细点。托尼的手指推著他的，彼此缓缓在他柔软的肠道里移动，丝绒般的肠肉不断绞著两根手指。彼得努力想要专注在指尖上，但这种等于被托尼握着手插弄自己后穴的动作实在太怪异，他怎么也无法集中精神。托尼也察觉他的分身，扣着他的手往外拉，在不晓得是谁的手指抽出的那一刻，彼得又紧紧夹着那根手指，现在彼得知道那根手指是自己的了，因为他光是稍稍一用力想要确认是否错觉，快感就让他忍不住抖著腰难以自己。

所以不能急。托尼当然把他的模样看在眼里，又凑上去吮咬少年仰高的脖颈，在那截奶白色的皮肉落下一个个明显的红痕，直到他咬住突出的喉结，才在彼得按著自己前列腺而发出的呻吟里模糊地说：就像我教过你的，只要你摸对地方，你一定会知道。

托尼哄著他多加入一根手指，但润滑不足使得他的手指每一次进出都带出些微干涩的疼痛，感官敏感的男孩发出了细细吸气声。托尼却没有挤出丟在床上的润滑剂替他增加润滑，而是选择握住彼得的阴茎松松套弄起来，然后才慢吞吞评点起彼得需要改进的细节：你不能只专注在某个地方。你是在跟一个人做爱，不是玩具也不是机器，你得设法找到对方的敏感带，给出相对的刺激，这样才有机会夸口能让对方得到高潮。

托尼在下一刻忽地掐住微微抽动的顶端，即使彼得已经知道怎么按著自己的前列腺得到快感也没用，前方只要被紧紧掐著他就注定无法得到想要的高潮。

我以为你很聪明，知道怎么融会贯通我教你的东西。托尼说。

彼得怎么不知道他的意思，洁白的牙深深陷入嘴唇里，指腹揉捻起未被托尼真正碰触到却硬得不得了的乳尖，闷哼声随着他的动作而越发明显。

托尼到后来也不动手了。

贪欲的男孩就像条离水的鱼，频频扭著身体，想找到让自己更舒服的方式，腰也不停往上挺，把托尼的手心当成自慰的器具，又苦恼又舒服地用鼻子直哼哼。

托尼已经不想再忍下去了。彼得已经嚐过甜头，没道理他得继续端着指导员的姿态，不能按照自己的意愿做想做的事。他直起身把彼得拉近他，抓过一旁软管往他抵在彼得根部的阴茎淋上一大坨透明的润滑剂，随手涂抹完整根阴茎、确保足够滑润后，便拉开彼得的手，抵住尚未阖起的肉缝，用饱满的龟头一寸寸撑开，直接将自己完全埋进已经被彼得插弄得柔软的肉穴里。彼得弓起腰，大腿绷得紧紧的，就连脚掌也弓成芭蕾舞者似的足尖，只剩下脚趾为重心深深陷入床铺里。

托尼没有等彼得适应被完全进入的状态，就将那双肉感结实的大腿按到彼得胸前，用那把被绞缠不放的肉刃一下接着一下，重重凿开紧窄的甬道。

托尼不见得每一下都会抽出来，但再撞入之际彼得被撞得几乎无法喘气，只能发出抽泣般的短促喘息。彼得此刻十分知趣地勾著自己的膝窝，让托尼可以更贴近他，就连托尼的肉囊都紧贴在他的臀瓣上，然后睁著一双被汗水与激烈刺激而泌出的泪水浸润得湿漉漉的眼瞅著托尼。

这时候如果你可以亲亲你的伴侣，他会更加舒服。托尼一边挺腰将自己抵进彼得体内最深处，一边又不忘在粗喘间提点彼得，好像他才是最没忘记正事的那个人。

那就亲亲我——彼得几乎是尖叫著喊出要求，因为托尼突然加快速度，开始激烈抽插起来，滋润的水声响亮得连肉体拍击声都无从掩盖。托尼俯身亲吻他开窍的聪明男孩，即使身下再激烈，但他给予的吻却十分缱绻温柔，逼得彼得忍不住松开手，任由他压折自己的双腿，也要环住托尼的脖子不让他离开。他们紧紧相连，难分你我。

后来他们又换了几个姿势，托尼不断变换力道与频率，让彼得一直在几欲高潮又无法如愿以偿的状态里徘徊，直到在某个托尼用力顶入的瞬间彼得终于抽搐著在自己手里射了精，精液喷到托尼的下巴与他自己的肚皮。

彼得想要伸手擦掉托尼下巴的精液，却被托尼早一步用拇指抹掉、含进嘴里，末了还故意啾地一声抽出拇指，然后将嘴里的东西吞咽下去。

托尼这时才不以为然地说：虽然最好还是记得戴套，但真忍不住的话就尽量记得射在外面吧，射在里头还要清里实在很麻烦。彼得虽然还在高潮的惫懒感里，仍有足够的理智听出他的意有所指，心生愧疚想要道歉，却在下一刻被按成侧躺的姿势，迎来一阵紧凑的抽送。他还在高潮后的敏感状态下，根本无法忍受被强烈快感簇拥，只能抓着托尼按著他大腿的手臂低泣，直到浓稠的精液盈满在他体内，他才像是断了线的木偶瘫躺在床上喘息。

托尼仍然留在那个高热湿软的肉穴里没有抽出来，只是极其缓慢地贴着彼得的屁股磨蹭，间或交换几个抚慰性质的亲吻。

虽然你的表现差强人意，但幸运的是，我不介意陪你多累积几次经验，再让你实际演练看看。

拜托你別说了。彼得一想到自己开头信誓旦旦的话就羞耻得不能自己，只好抓过枕头遮住自己耳朵，不让托尼嘲笑他的话有继续听见的可能。

嘿，我是认真的啊。托尼从背后抱住他，亲著他汗津津的后颈，粘糊糊地说：我可是很期待你未来的表现呢。

end.


End file.
